You found me (Pitch Perfect)
by sarape
Summary: Chloe x OC mainly, but also Bechloe and a little of Chloe x Aubrey. The action takes place before the first the movie at rye beginning but it will go though all movies and further. Lisa never was a good singer, nor very social person. Yet, she wants to try to join an acapella group.
1. Prologue

_Okay, first of all, thank so much for reading this Pitch Perfect ff. It mainly involves my OC, but there will be huge Bechloe motive too. I also say that English is not my mother language and I'm still learning so if you see any mistakes in my work, tell me about it and I'll fix them (also sorry in advance if you find any)._

_I know the first chapter is very short but it's more like a preview than a real chapter - the rest will be much longer, I promise. It starts 2 years before the Pitch Perect 1st movie (except for the prologue). Hope you won't hate my OC too much and thank you._

Prologue

I couldn't really see what goes in my hand because of the tears coming like waterfalls from my eyes. It didn't matter, anyway - all I needed to do is pack all my belongings as fast as it is possible before anyone notice my disappearing. It's not like anyone would care about me anyway, but better faster, than sorry.

"Stupid, stupid idiot" I growled, whipping tears from my face. I had a problem with the zip of my suitcase, which got stuck because my hair got in the way, which I didn't even noticed until now. Now my head also got stuck, because I couldn't move her up more than an inch.

"Wow, I can fuck up even that!" I shouted, then laughed hysterically. "You're such an idiot, you seriously hoped you are special for anyone?!" Another hysterical laugh. I think I'll go mad if I don't get out of here quickly, find some quiet, secluded place and cry my eyes out.

But there I was, stuck with my hair in my suitcase's zipper. With totally messed up eyeliner from tears, anxiety growing like crazy and hopes completely in shreds. If I could at least take off the stupid hair!

"Shit! Let it go already!"

"Lisa?" I heard a familiar voice, associated with a delicate knock on the door.

I startled.

"Oh, now you are concerned? Why it have to be her, of all people?!" I thought, but didn't say anything. Hoping she'll eventually go away. I started to fight with my hair and the zipper harder, but the only thing I've accomplished was pain.

"Lisa, I know you're there!" This time the voice and the knock were more forceful. "I so hope you are not going to do what I'm thinking about!"

(Well, them I'm not going to ruin the suprise part)

I took a look around the room, looking for another exit, but the closest thing to that was a window. Unfortunately, on the forth floor. I was pretty sure, I wasn't that desperate in that moment. And it would be rather difficult to jump with a suitcase attached to my hair. "That's it! I'm really tired of your cowardliness! I'm coming in and you'd be better not be trying to leave!"

(She'll eventually go away. She doesn't have much time and she won't get here anywa..)

The door opened wide open. Of course, I had to forget to block the door today.

I couldn't turn my head enough to see her, but, basing on her slow, hard steps, she was angry.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

I was wrong. She was furious. Well, you can't have everything you want; it's a pretty nice change, I'm not the one learning that.

Oh, and there goes the surprise away.

"I can't believe you're doing this again! After all the things we did together to get here!" She shook my arm, but all my upper part came back like a boomerang to the previous place. Like I would need any more humiliation.

I heard a sigh, mixed from irritation and desorientacion.

"I... I don't even want to know now what are you doing. Just come with me, for a moment and you can do what you want. If you don't want to do it for me, at least do it for the girls!" She let another sigh. "I'm really tired of that already."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm stuck. And I'm not only talking about this stupid zip"

I turned my head into her direction (as far as I could, at least), smiling with pain in my eyes. Basing on her suprised reaction, she didn't realise I was crying until now.

"I'm fuckin stuck and if I don't get out now of all that, I'll just drown. I just... I just have had enough of you, all of your being so goodie-goodie and friendly and caring for everyone you've just met!" I shruged helplessly.

Well, it seems it wasn't that hard as I anticipated.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Few years and many songs ago

Being a lonely wolf it surely has some benefits... Surprisingly or not. You are always out, looking it, so you can be a pretty good observer and judge. People usually at least after two weeks stop noticing you, so you can do what you need to do, without any anxiety from caring what people will think about you (unless you do something really weird and/or inappropriate, of course). Aaand, many, many benefits only anxious or introvert people (or both) will understand.

Although, even the biggest introvert needs sometimes someone to talk, drink with or at least sit on the same couch, in the same room and just do nothing. However, usually they are doing nothing to change it, they are waiting instead for some Prince-charming-extrovert (or princess - I'm not the one to judge) to rescue them from their tower of solitude. I can't really blame them - it is so hard to go out of the old, good, safe but also lonely burrow and just merrily start talking to people.

So my act of taking part in the audition to an acapella group was kinda against the nature. And probably I was the most surprised one of that fact.

But there I was, in the line, waiting for my turn to sing in front of all acapella group leaders from our campus.

The group that I was aiming at, was Bellas. It's not like I was some huge fan of them - is it even possible to be a real fan of some acapella group?

I mean, I saw some of their performances and they weren't bad or anything like that - they were pretty ok, I even have to say. But they were only an acapella group; I just can't really imagine there would be somebody with a dream of becoming an acapella group member.

So what was I doing there, then? Honestly, it's hard to say exactly. I kinda enjoyed being on the scene, usually in the background though. Since my drama phase has most probably ended, maybe it was a good idea to change a little the theme. And the second - after three years in college spent mostly alone in my dorm playing games or recording some shitty videos, or writing some scripts I'll never use or many, many more other nerdy things, I decided I should at least try to make... Maybe not friends, because it would be clearly an overstatement, but at least some people to... Talk to? From time to time? I had some people like that in the drama club though, but after my quitting, I couldn't make myself to even look into their eyes, not to mention any conversation.

Ok, that second one was not completely true. I would have never gone there just because of something that cheesy like wanting some company in my shitty life. I mean, yeah it's pretty okay and fun at first, when you barely know each other, but then all the nasty things come out with time and you have more than enough of them and you either tell them at some time to back off or you just stop talking to them... Or is it only me who really values the peace of the mind and the lack of toxic people (and let's be honest - we all are, in one way or another) in my life?

The truth was, I was kinda bored and needed some distraction, so why not trying something new? And the rumour I've heard, that the new leader was so strict and fully focused on only performing (so less on bonding etc.) not only didn't scare me off, but even encouraged me more.

However, the longer I was there, standing in the line to take part in the audition, the bigger my doubts were. I thought that would be no deal for me, since I'm not afraid of being on the stage, but I missed a very big issue - I didn't realize until the last moments, that, yeah, I'm not afraid of performing on the stage, although singing in front of many people was a totally different subject. That was the moment I knew I fucked up.

I was starting to get more nervous with every second. And when I'm getting nervous, I become very quiet and, ultimately, I want to escape so hard, I can't really control it.

As the quantity of people before me in the line was reducing, my nervousness was getting very close to the escaping level. Maybe resigning was not that bad idea, since I wasn't sure I will be able to sing a word.

But I really didn't want to withdraw now - not when I finally left my safe space.

I tried to focus on the girls behind me so maybe I would distract myself a little, just behind me was standing a very cheerful ginger girl... And also very chatty - from the very beginning she was having an almost one-sided conversation with a pretty blond chick behind her. Her non-stop stream of words were giving me such an axiety and fatigue, even if I wasn't the one she was talking to.

"You don't even know how exciting am I. I was so disappointed they didn't make auditions last year. So this year we** have to** get to the team, so we will sing together, dance together, perform together..."

"Puke..."

"...Puke together... Wait, what? No!" She looked at her friend with confused expression.

"No, I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh, I see - being dramatic, before even stepping on the scene" Ginger one smiled widely. " You said that but I bet you'll be the one who is the true scene animal and make every one of them on the edge of their seats by your sweet voice!"

Apparently though, she saw that her friend didn't really looked good, or convinced, because she put her hand thoughtfully on the blonde's arm and said:

"Hey, everything will be fine."

"You really think so?" The blond chick asked with a cute, somehow, hope in her voice.

"I'm sure of it" She answered with a big, encouraging smile.

(I wonder how fast she will get wrinkles on o her her face from all that smiling)

That conversation sounded very nice and I was somehow even a little jealous of such a friend as that; but, on the other side, I hated such a hollow promises. I found them very dangerous if they don't come true. You can't always know what and how everything happen; you can't be truly sure.

"I wonder if someone will take us" said Chloe, peeking a little at the audience, where the leaders were sitting. "These high notes seem like fun... And the Treblemakers, there is so many cute boys there, maybe excluding the leader..."

"I can't believe that you said that, Chloe! Only the Bellas are a group worth my attention and joining to. I don't even want to hear about any other group!"

Wow, well I surely didn't expect such an excitement. At least she looked now more offended than nauseous.

Chloe looked at her with amusement, rubbing her friend's arm affably.

"Aubrey, you know I'll go wherever you go. I wouldn't go to the High Notes anyway, because if I wanted to get high, I would do it **after** the singing, not during it. And I'm pretty sure I have too big boobs to get to the Treblemakers, so don't worry." She winked archly. "Besides, it doesn't really matter where or with whom you sing, the important part is the singing itself!"

Aubrey didn't seem very convinced. It was hard to tell whether she was even listening anymore, because she was leaning from behind the curtain, trying to see the audience.

"There she is; the girl with brown hair, in the front row, in the middle - do you see her?"

"I can't see literally anything standing behind you" Chloe answered, not even trying to see something, most probably it would be hard to see anything without coming to the stage from behind the curtain of course, plus she was not as tall as her friend.

Aubrey apparently didn't really pay attention to her anymore:

"It's Alice, to leader of the Bellas group. "

I raised my head, for the first time listening with some interest.

"I saw her when we came here and she seemed pretty bossy" answered Chloe, apparently not much content with the topic change.

"She was a member of the Bellas last year, when they almost got to the finals and now she is the leader. I'm sure she will do everything to achieve the finals this year! And her voice is a very good soprano."

But before I could learn anything more about Alice, the chairman told me that it's my turn now.

(Oh shit, shit, shiiit)

I gulped down, feeling all my limbs' stiffness. However, despite all my stress, I managed to start moving to the scene center. Seeing now all these people in the audience didn't help me at all. All the were eyes on me... Well, maybe except for the High Notes' members.

Above them were the guys from the Treblemakers, lounging on almost the whole row. Especially the guy with brown hair looked definitely bored. He was sitting in the exact middle, which made me think he was their leader.

On the right side were sitting the only mixed-sex group (besides High Notes) and the only acapella group I couldn't recall the name of. The only thing I knew about them, was that they usually (if not only) sing songs of Madonna. Instead of being popular even across our campus, they seemed (and were kinda known for?) as a chilled group; maybe not **that** chilled as High Notes, but they didn't have the: "Win finals every year or else..." ambitions like Treblemakers, nor they were trying hard from years to achieve that like Bellas.

But the thing is, I wasn't looking for some chill. However, for now I found everything but chill here, so I should be pretty content by now. And I haven't even started singing yet.

And the last but not least there were the Bellas, at the bottom of the audience. I immediately recognized the leader - Alice, since she was sitting by the table, in the middle, noting something in her papers. Now she raised her head and looked at me. She raised her eyebrows, but except for that, her face was still. I thought, that if she wasn't that stiff, she could look very pretty... Or at least a little pretty, I wasn't sure at that moment. Her face was beautiful and at the same moment kinda caricatural and scary. Either way, she looked like a person I'd better be aware of.

I gulped. Shit, it was going worse with every second. And the impatient or bored stares from the audience weren't helping me at all.

I still wonder how I managed to say anything:

"H-hello, my name is..." I unintentionally made a brief pause "...Lisa Arissen."

Shit, my mouth was almost trembling. I realized if I try to say anything else, I won't bear it anymore. So I decided to cut short the introduction, so hopefully I won't escape before I will sing at least one line . I started singing the given song: "Iris" who everybody sang before me too.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Shit. The beginning was clearly out of tune. I've never been some good singer, but I've also never sang it that bad when I was practicing.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

I noticed that the Treblemakers' leader giggled, whereas Alice only frowned and her eyes came back from me to the papers, then she draw something, which looked from my perspective as a long, horizontal line.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they's understand_

And to make it even funnier, in that moment my voice totally stopped cooperating with me. Even the last words were so silent, I doubt anyone but me heard that.

The worst thing was that I really started panicking and felt I really needed to leave because I couldn't bear it any more second.

(What the hell was I even thinking? I couldn't even make myself to finish the stupid song!)

Fortunately and unfortunately, in that moment Alice stood up and spoke, with a really fake smile; probably it was that wide in order to hide how my performance made her cringe:

"Okay, thank you so much, Lisa. The next one, please"

I didn't hesitate any moment more. I quickly started getting out of the scene, so fast that I almost bumped into Chloe, who was going up to the stage. She looked at me for a moment with a sad sympathy in her eyes and it looked like she was gonna pat my arm but both of us moved into different directions: she slowly to the scene, and me, as fast as I could to the exit. I passed Aubrey, who looked suddenly annoyed.

I closed myself in my room for the rest of the day. Thank god my roommate was almost always out so I could enjoy my sweet alone time, which I **really** needed then.

"Stupid idiot!" I thought. "What was I even thinking?! That I, just like out of the moon, will start singing in front of all that people and it will be at least bearable?!" I smirked, pulling another potato chip into my mouth. Then, maybe stricken by the sudden guilt, I put them down, under my bed. I wasn't fat yet, but I wasn't slim either and loosing weightt was such a pain in the ass by even thinking about it. Besides, I was eating them almost every day not so long ago and I really didn't want to repeat it.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I was so stressed after that terrible audition, I kinda overdid my "recovery routine", which consisted of: sad music, unhealthy snacks and games, everything of course in my bed, under a warm blanket. I knew I'll miss some of, or maybe even all my classes today, but I didn't realize until now that I was doing it for so long.

(My stupid escaping-stress-coping-mechanism and my nerding recovery)

Somehow I made myself to get up. Today all day I was hiding myself there from everything and everyone, but I couldn't let myself to do it (especially missing classes) everyday, nor go to my tomorrow's classes dirty. Especially after all that stress.

Going to the dorm's showers at midnight might be (ok, it pretty much is) scary, but the good thing about it, is that almost always all the cabins are free at that hour. People are sleeping, partying or just showering themselves at the morning instead. Free bathroom, peace and solitude. Perfect.

So I carelessly got out of my room only in the towel and went to the bathroom. I couldn't get the last song I was listening on my depressing list out of my head so I started to sing it very quietly on my way to the showers. When I entered the bathroom, I started singing it a little louder and went straight to my favorite cabin, the third from the left.

The thing is, I didn't notice **that** cabin, **on this time of the day**, was occupied.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Singing, now a little louder, because in the showers the sound traveled in a little different way, I stepped into cabin:

"You found me... You found... **Oh my god!**" I screamed, when I saw that behind the curtain I was unveiling, was someone already there. And **that someone** was that redhair chick from the auditions. Thank god I never blush (the only good thing I've got from my parents) from the embarrassment, because now the colour of my face would be more intensive than Chloe's hair.

Chloe though, looked more surprised and kinda intrigued than angry or embarrassed.

"Jezus Christ, I'm so sorry!" I was trying to leave as quickly as possible, but, thanks to all that embarrassment and the fact that I wanted to do it so fast, I slipped on the puddle of water, falling forward exactly at Chloe's naked body. And if all of that wouldn't be enough humiliation: while falling, I instinctively put my hands in front of me. The thing is, then there was nothing to hold my towel and, consequently, keep it from falling and revealing my, not any less naked than Chloe's, body.

So, basically I was standing naked in the shower, falling straight into the direction of other naked girl I barely even knew or spoke to. Or into the wet floor, to probably hit myself pretty hard with it. I couldn't really say which option was worse then.

But, at the last moment, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I stopped at few inches from the floor, with one leg in the air, and my naked boobs touching someone's arm. Of the same person that was holding my wrist so strong, so it prevented from my epic fall.

I started panicking and wanted to release from that grip as fast as possible, **which only led** to loosing again my balance, which only led to tightening the grip.

"Woah! You're okay there?" she asked, helping me to finally get back my balance. She either didn't notice how suddenly the temperature of my body went up like in some stupid cartoon (maybe except that I didn't turn all red and start boiling), or she just decided to ignore it.

"Y-yeah, thanks" I answered, getting my hand free quickly from that grip. I still felt Chloe's warm touch, but maybe it was because I felt incredibly warm on my whole body.

"You were also on the auditions today, weren't you?" She finally turned off the water, which was on the whole time until now, soaking us both. She put her hands on her hips, like she was having some casual conversation on the street with her neighbor.

"Yeah..."

Well, what she was expected to hear? She saw everything that happened there... And heard.

Besides, all my focus then was on my towel, which landed just behind Chloe. I mean, I suppose it was in front of Chloe first, because it would be impossible to land behind her (unless she wasn't some kind of ghost or something); she had to take a step forward, probably when she was catching me. When I started to think about this, she was definitely standing further from me at the beginning of all of this absurd. Either way, it was behind Chloe, and the cabin we were in, was very narrow so I couldn't walk the redhair around. I had two choices then: climb under her legs or just hope that she will finally realize that **maybe** I need my towel back? I mean, well, I really enjoyed standing in the shower with some naked stranger girl, as myself being also naked as nature intended; Yeah so much fun and sweat and water and embarrassment and all, but I would really like to go now? Or **maybe** I would prefer to not let any more people see my naked body?

I mean, the towel was probably all wet already, if not from the water coming from above, then definitely from the water on the floor; so it was pretty useless now anyway and even if so, I would have to go back to my room for another one, but at least I could still cover at least my most private parts with it.

However, Chloe wasn't as quick-witted as I wish she was.

"I heard you singing, before you walked in here!"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. _That_ I mean by that trespassing here **and** singing" I answered, feeling even more awkward, if it was of course even possible yet. "Hey, could you maybe..."

"Why are you sorry?" She interrupted me, truly surprised. "Nobody should apologize for singing!" She really started getting worked up on this. "When someone sings, that means they are happy and it's beautiful; no matter if they are good at signing."

I would totally disagree with her. I mean, it all sounds very sweet and all, but I'm actually the best example that contradicts with that way of thinking. Unless there's something I didn't know about me for my whole life, like some big humiliation making me any happy or something like that.

But hey, like it would really matter in **that** moment!

"Yeah, you right, sorry about that... Listen, the whole talk here is very nice and all, but could you just..."

"Besides I don't think your singing is that terrible"

(And I thought that nothing more will surprise me that day)

I needed a moment to say something in answer to that absurdity.

"If that was _not that terrible_, then I don't want to know what do you think is bad"

She sighed.

"You're being more dramatic than you should be."

(Excuse me?!)

"I mean, okay - maybe your performance on the auditions wasn't very pleasant to listen..."

(And the title of the Queen of euphemisms goes to...)

"...but when I heard you here, you know, before your little trespassing, you sounded even pretty decent."

(Um, thanks?)

"You mean, the high pitched scream like I would just have seen someone naked...?"

"What I wanted to say is, you sounded totally different than on the auditions! I mean, it still wasn't Aquilera's voice or even Rebecca Black's..."

(Ouch?)

"But I'm sure, with a little of proper practice, you can sing pretty good!"

My totally unconvinced face was telling it all.

"I mean it! A little practice and confidence in yourself, like just now! It was because you were thinking nobody was listening, am I right? By the way, I love so much the song you were singing; it was _You found me_, yes?"

But she definitely didn't need my answer, because I didn't even get time to open my mouth, not to mention answer anything:

"I love this song... Well, it doesn't mean anything big, coming from my mouth probably, because I love almost all songs. Well, maybe except disco polo and some very heavy metal. I mean, I don''t have any problem with the latter, but my phase for that kind of music kinda passed. Anyway, that singing here of yours was something completely different, than on the auditions - you were more relaxed and sang more confident, so it sounded so much better. If you only could do that in front of the people..."

I started to loose my patience... And getting cold, by standing naked there the whole time.

"Okay, even if it **was** possible, but isn't, if you wondered, it's already too late so I don't get the point of this whole conversation. Could you please pass me my towel what's behind you? I will just go away, promise to check next time the cabin before entering and we can just forget about that accident?"

Chloe looked behind her. Apparently, she only now noticed that my towel was here the whole time.

I felt such a relief, when she finally bend down to pick it up.

"Thaaa...? " I intended to say: "thank you", but then I saw Chloe, instead of handing to me, putting my towel under her arm. She then crossed her arms and looked at me challengingly. " Um... By _passing_ I meant giving it to **me**, **into my hands**..."

"Not until you sing " she answered, tightening a little the grip on my towel, like she wanted to make sure I won't get it back by force.

"**Say what?!** Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe" she smirked, visibly proud of her plan.

"**Are you serious?!** Will you make stay here naked until I sing?!"

"Well, basically, yes" she shrugged, smiling adorably, yet archly. " I've already seen everything, so I don't think there's still a thing you should be ashamed of. And you know, the more obvious questions you ask, the longer you are staying here with me, naked"

" **You**...!" I was so angry, I started to stutter. "You're unbelievable!"

She made a muffled giggle, seeing me struggling to not to swear.

"You can't be serious! You already heard me singing; wasn't it enough embarrassment for one day already?"

Chloe only shrugged in response.

Okay, this is going to nowhere this way.

I can't really tell how the hell I came up with that solution, let alone I decided to actually do this, but suddenly I turned around and started (this time slowly, to not fall again) going out of this madness.

Chloe definitely didn't predict this turn of events:

"Wha... Where are you going?"

"If you will start following me, I swear I'll call the police!" I said, finally leaving that stupid cabin.

"Wait, are you seriously going out like that?" She said, quickly going after me.

"I won't let you blackmail me!" I answered, turning around to see her reaction. However, I didn't see her behind me anymore. It took me no more than literally few seconds to understand what happened; but it still was these few seconds too long, because when I turned my head back forward, the exit door has been already blocked. And, of course, by Chloe's naked body.

(Shit, she's fast. And apparently, a very "fast thinker)

"You starting to piss me of" She looked at me with intense expression, covering the door that I would have to literally move her out of the way to get out.

"Look who's talking" I spoke through my clenched teeth. "Can't you just let me alone already?!"

"Is this such a big deal? You've already sung before me, and not the only me, by the way..."

Here we go - a battle between two ultra-stubborn girls. It's not the one who will let it go loses, but the one who will die first.

"If it wouldn't be a big deal, I wouldn't try to walk out from here naked" I answered angrily.

This whole conversation started to really piss me off. Even despite being me aware of my laughable strength, I decided to try to move her.

And maybe it was because of my furious and desperate state, or maybe it was just my fuckin bad luck, as always - I do not longer care. One way or another, the thing is I tripped. Yes, **again.**

And **again** I fall into Chloe. Just like the last time. And by_ just like the last time_ I meant not only my wrist in her hand, caught in the last moment, but also my boobs touching her. And also a big urge to kill myself because of all that embarrassment.

"You are a clumsy one, aren't you?" She asked, smirking with some weird kind of satisfaction.

This time I freed up my hand immediately.

"But I have to say, your boobs are pretty nice"

(Oh. My. God. I **hate** her)

(What the fuck is that avalanche of all that embarrassment falling on me, here even more than on the auditions? Did she planned and did all that consciously or my luck is some kind of goddamned joke? Because it definitely is too much for an **one, goddamn day**)

(But even, despite there were so many, so bad situations, **that one** was definitely the worst)

"What the actual fuck..."

"Oh, so you do swear!" Chloe said, visibly amused. "You do it only when someone helps you the second time or when someone complements your..."

"Shut up!" My face got even hotter, that I could make scrambled eggs on my forehead.

"What? Speaking about your breasts do embarrass you?"

"**You** do embarrass me! You... You can't just go there and complement some stranger's breasts!"

She looked at me with clearly disbelief, raising her eyebrows. Well, okay, we were standing for a quite period of time there all both naked but talking about it it's a totally different thing!

"I would like to point out that it was you the one who barged into my stall" Chloe smirked.

" .God! I... I just can't!"

I think I started to loose my sanity in that moment.

I took a deep breath, but it didn't help me calm myself a bit.

"In case you don't know, I would have been already far, far away from your cabin, from all your teasing and your perfect naked body..."

(Wait, **what?!**)

"... but **a certain someone** don't want to give me back my towel and is blocking the exit!"

Chloe giggled, then looked at her still naked body with some interest, like she was checking whether it was indeed _perfect_. I guess her conclusion was more like positive because she grinned slightly, like she would have just thought: "Well, maybe it really is".

I, on the other hand, felt even more embarrassed (and, yeah, I'm aware how many times I already have used those words), and this time it was **my** comment, who made it to the top!

(Why the hell did I even said** that**?! People don't say things like this when they are angry!)

"You would have been already far away if you just sang, instead if making such a big deal..."

It that moment I heard some voice. **Male voices**, coming from behind the door!

I became all stiff again. I couldn't even hear Chloe's words anymore, who seemed oblivious to what was happening... Or will just happen.

In the moment when I saw the doorknob moving down I thought that was the end. There were possible two outcomes: I will die instantly or the whole crew from the hidden camera series will come out from their hideouts and shout: "It's a prank!" or something. In that showers so much have happened already, I wouldn't be really surprised by them.

But just before the door were about to open, Chloe's hand slammed them, who seemed almost as panicked as me.

She looked at me frantically. She certainly wasn't expecting that turn of events either. I didn't even wonder how the hell she managed to do it. And it **was** **pretty weird** indeed when you think about it, because she had her back to the door just a moment ago, so she couldn't see it coming, nor she did seem to hear the voices either.

Maybe my face said it all. Or she was some kind of ninja.

"The hell?!" I heard from the other side of the door. Then I saw the door forcefully opening wide open, but in the halfway Chloe's slammed them again, this time with more difficulty.

"Open it right now or I'll make it by force!"

Chloe looked at me with eyes wide open. I frantically looked back to the cabin, where there (hopefully) was Chloe's towel.

But it was too far away for me to get there in time, taking into account the fact that that guy almost opened the door by the first try. And Chloe didn't have Hulk's muscles, nor his strength to hold it long enough, I presume.

"Come on, we both know you won't hold it long anyway. I'm in hurry so just stop your hanky panky and open this door, so I don't have to use force? Pretty please?"

(Oh my god, the only thing I needed right them was the assumption we just had sex there!)

I was so stressed I really couldn't decide whether I should run for my life to the shower stall or help Chloe holding the door. Both choices had their downsides: the first was that I may fall again, running there so nervously, and the second that it had completely no sense after a few seconds, because I could bet I was even less strong than Chloe and I would still be naked then.

But before I could even think about it more, there happened so much in such a short time, I was really surprised I reacted instinctively in a proper way and in time:

Chloe looked at me for a second, then, to my surprise, threw me without a word the towel. Without a hesitation, I covered myself with it. It was all wet, as I was expecting, but it wasn't my biggest problem then.

Before I managed to stabilize the towel on myself, Chloe moved quickly a few steps from the door. When the obstacle from the entry had finally disappeared, the door swung easily wide open. Even too easily, because it hit with a bang the wall next to it.

I jumped back, holding the towel strongly, like my life would depend on it. My heart was beating so hard that I wouldn't be surprise if the people around me could hear it too.

Into the bathroom walked in two guys, wearing only towels at their waists. Really risky, really. Trust me.

"Are you finally done?" Asked the taller, dark brown haired one, with a stupid smile on his face.

"It's not very polite to hurry the girls so forcefully, you know?" Chloe answered, giving him a very confident look. I didn't notice until now that she was still naked. Well, that would make sense, since I was the one having the towel now.

Although, she seemed to have no problem with standing just like she was born in front of these two male strangers. The shorter one wasn't looking that obviously at her body as the other one though, but when he started walking to a cabin, he couldn't apparently longer resist, and turned his head directly at her. Or I should rather say: **at her boobs**.

"Ey, if I would know that were two **girls** here, I would try even harder to get inside" He said, grinning at Chloe. "Tho, I must say your body is pretty hot and all so... If you, you know, wanted to make it **with a guy** sometime, then I'm in the game for sure" He winked, making me almost puke.

"If you mean by: _it_ taking a shower, then sure, why not" Chloe answered, crossing her arms. "Tho, I'm pretty sure my partner wouldn't be very happy about it. But I think my friend here is single" She said, pointing at me.

(Oh, just fuck yourself!)

"Oh, hi single. I'm Tom. I must say you have quite nice **friends** here, ginger." Tom said, smirking. "However, I'd prefer single without a towel..."

"Well, nice to meet Tom, I'm single unfortunately **with a towel**, and I'm also very impatient to see you somewhere else, preferably somewhere out of my sight. Pretty long name, I know" I answered, holding the towel even strongly.

He giggled, then, surprisingly, walked away to a cabin, but just before he disappeared from our view, he asked, with a huge grin on his face: "Will you at least call me for another round here?"

"Of course, you will be the first one to know" Chloe answered, then winked at him.

When he finally disappeared behind the shower's curtain, I let a small sigh.

"Well, that was funny" Chloe said, then shrugged her arms.

(I would use so many words to describe it, but _funny_ definitely wouldn't be one of them)

"Are you in fact taken?" I asked, more interested in whether she was doing what she was doing here with me or flirting with that guy while being in the relationship, than in her itself.

But I wasn't sure she was aware of my intention of that question too.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't lie while such a cutie like him was hitting on me" She said, moving her hips in some weird way. Then she started walking away, back to her stall.

I'm still wondering why I did all of this:

"Hey, where are you going?"

She stopped, looking at me with a poker face, for a change.

"What? I gave back you your towel so i kinda already lost, didn't I?" She tilted her head, frowning with a goofy smile. "Or you just really want to take a shower together..."

"No!" I shouted rigidly. Well, apparently I had a normal conversation with her for too long already.

I heard a laughter from a cabin where Tom went.

And I don't really know what have gotten into me: a masochist side I didn't know I had, or was it some kind of guilt, caused by the fact that Chloe lost on purpose? I mean, she didn't have to give me the towel back, even in such circumstances, it was purely her good will. Or she could just cover herself with it, so she wouldn't get checked out so much by those guys or whatever! I just couldn't understand why she wanted to do something (something not so small) for me while getting nothing in return.

"Hey, wait!" Someone said. Someone who has the same voice as me. "I will sing!"

Chloe's eyes suddenly got so bright, that they could be used as a lighthouse. As much it made me anxious again, I strangely felt a little of joy, coming from the fact that I made someone **that** happy.

"I-I mean, definitely not here! I'm still not crazy enough to sing here, in the shower to you, but in some other place... Yeah, it could be possible, I may try, yeah."

Chloe smiled ridiculously bright in response. Her partner must have such an easy job finding something to make her happy.

"But I would be very grateful if you finally let me shower myself first... And get some dry towel.


End file.
